Save the Last Dance
by MidnightDusk13
Summary: There's a dance being held at Camp Rock. Mitchie wishes that that person was here dancing with her. Little did she know her wish was about to come true. Feelings come out in the open and right then Mitchie knew this story would ahve a happy ending! R&R!


HeY! Welcome to my fic. This is my SECOND Camp Rock fic and I have a third one in mind. But that's more future. This Idea seriously just hit me. and in a rush to not forget it I began writing. It took me a total of 1 and half hour. But I feel proud of it. I hope you like it! My other Camp Rock Fic is called Forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters in it. Nor do I own the Jonas Brothers. But am hoping to marry Joe Jonas P 

Save the Last Dance

"What am I going to wear?" Mitchie Torres asked herself as she searched her cabin frantically for something to wear.

Tonight was everybody's last night at Camp Rock and to close things nicely, the manager of Camp Rock decided to have an Enchanted Evening which was actually a dance, where everyone can enjoy their last night together. The dance was held in the Mess Hall and until tonight everything about it was under the wraps. Rumors had it though, that there would be a DJ from New York and live musical performances from some famous artists. Everyone was psyched about it and the talk through the whole camp was what they are going to wear and who to go with?

There was a knock on the cabin door.

"Come in!" Mitchie yelled not stopping her search. She rummaged around in her bag pulling clothes out left and right.

"Mitchie darling, get off the floor." Corrie Torres said to her daughter, as she entered the cabin holding a bag. Today was a special night and Mitchie deserved it. "I've got a surprise for you."

Mitchie got up from where she sat and walked towards her mom.

Mrs. Torres put her hand in the bag she was holding and brought out a long sleek black gown.

Mitchie stood there breathless. The dress…it was perfect! "MOM THANKS SO MUCH! IT'S SO PERFECT!" Mitchie gave her mom a huge hug.

The gown felt so nice against her skin and the color brought out her eyes and hair color. She slowly put the dress on her. It was such a comfortable fit. It hugged in all the right places. Mitchie looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. With a little make-up and a nice hairstyle, she wouldn't be Mitchie Torres.

Tonight was starting out so perfectly Mitchie thought to herself.

An hour later, Mitchie was finished. Her make-up was just right. Her eyes appeared smokey and her lips were kissable as possible. Not that she was going to kiss anyone tonight…she thought to herself. She had pretty much given up on the fantasy of her and Shane. Sure she had been heads over heels for him…but it didn't appear that they would be anything more than just friends.

"Well I'm going to go." Mitchie said taking a deep breath. "Bye mom." She exited the cabin her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

The walk from her cabin to the Mess Hall wasn't far, so within a few minutes she had arrived. She stood outside in awe. It seemed that the Mess Hall had been totally reformed for this occasion. There were fairy lights twinkling around on the trees and a balloon arch stood just where the entrance was. It all seemed so magical. A smile played on Mitchie's lips. It was going to be an awesome night…

Inside was even better than the outside if that was possible. The benches now had table clothes over them with candles and flowers on it. The walls were covered with silver streamers and the floor was filled with balloons, smoke, and people dancing.

Mitchie made her way through the crowd looking for Caitlyn. She was surprised to see her managing the DJ area.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Mitchie half yelled trying to make herself heard over the noise.

"I'm the DJ for tonight!" Caitlyn replied a huge grin on her face. "You look awesome by the way." She winked at Mitchie. "Is it for someone special?"

Mitchie felt the butterflies in her stomach again and her face grew hot. She shook her head and told Caitlyn she would speak to her later. She made her way back to the dance floor. She spotted Tess and some guy slow dancing to the fast music, Ella and Sander doing the swim. She saw Peggy club dancing. Everyone was here except for him…Mitchie refused to let herself think about him and began to dance.

"You want to dance?" A voice behind her asked. She turned around swiftly to see Barron holding his arm out.

"Sure," she replied smiling. True he was no Shane but she didn't care. They danced together through a couple songs.

"That was really fun," she told him as they made their way to the punch bowl.

"I agree!" he said enthusiastically. "By the way, you look really pretty tonight." He said turning a bit red.

"Umm thanks," Mitchie replied a bit embarrassed. Woah hold on. .. Barron didn't have a crush on her did he? "Well I'm going to go talk with Caitlyn. I'll see you later." She said to Barron and made her way back to the DJ area.

It was halfway through the dance and it was in full swing. Everybody was having a blast dancing with each other. Mitchie couldn't help but feel a pang that she couldn't dance with Shane.

As she arrived at the DJ stand she saw Caitlyn talking with someone with a short afro. Mitchie recognized him as Nate and smiled. Nate and Caitlyn…now there was something she never thought would happen. Mitchie was about to turn around when someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Shane Gray…in a tux and boy did he look hot.

Mitchie felt herself go red and the fluttering in her stomach. DANG! The butterflies were back!

"Shane..what are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

Shane looked amused as a smiles played on his lips. "You didn't think I would leave you here alone to dance with anyone but me did you?"

Mitchie felt the wind was knocked out of her. He wasn't serious…no need to get worked up, she thought to herself.

Just then Shane bowed and kept his hand out. "May I have the last dance?"

Mitchie giggled. He reminded of her as a Prince Charming. She gave him her hand and he stirred them towards the center of the dance floor. They slowly swayed to the beat as the other 'couples' were doing. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and she held his shoulders. It felt so perfect…she nestled her head in his shoulder. He smelt like some expensive aftershave and peppermint. Mitchie didn't know how long they were dancing for but it felt like forever. She was so lost into him. As the music died down, they exited the Mess Hall for a walk.

"So…" Mitchie said feeling a bit awkward.

"Mitchie…I want to ask you something…" Shane said and he turned his body so he can look at her directly. "I know that you must have been mad at me…that I disappeared after the Final Jam. But the reason I did it was because of you."

He paused for a minute letting her sink it all in and trying to make out her reaction.

"I needed to get away and clear my thoughts…over the past few days before the Final Jam I had begun to …" he continued. Ok I can say it, he though. What could be worse? Well except for the fact the she could reject him. "Start liking you a lot…more than a friendly way…and I didn't know how to say it." There he said it. He was about to turn around and walk away but she quickly grabbed his hand.

"I feel the same way…" she said quietly. "I've felt like that for a long while. You've made me feel like I never felt before. I feel so light headed, happy, and exuberant. It's because of you I'm no longer the girl hiding my face."

Shane felt an elated feeling in his stomach. He then said, "So you wouldn't mind if I do this then right?"

"What?" Mitchie asked.

Shane leaned in towards her and brushed his lips against hers. It was soft and sweet. Mitchie reacted instantly and kissed him back.

Just then above them, the sky erupted and glowed with fireworks.

It was a happy ending after all, Mitchie thought to herself as she and Shane shared another sweet kiss.


End file.
